


pinky swear and promise (I'm with you)

by twinkyixing



Series: Queerxo [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, OT3, Other, Trans Male Character, movie night snippet idk they're cute little marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Jongin are still adjusting to Sehun living with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinky swear and promise (I'm with you)

Jongdae is grabbing his coat and getting ready to meet a friend downtown when he hears an affronted _ahem_ behind him.

"And where _exactly_ do you think you're going?"

He turns around, coat still hanging off his forearm, to find Sehun crossing his arms and shooting him a glare clearly meant to kill.

"Down... town? To meet my friend?" Jongdae tries not to make any judgements too soon. It's only Sehun's first weekend in the apartment and he hasn't been meshing all that well yet. Maybe he's just upset or something.

"Jongdae, do you know what day it is?" Sehun's eyebrows are dropping lower and lower on his forehead. Jongdae swallows.

"It's Saturday." He racks his brain and comes up empty. "Did we have plans?"

Sehun rolls his eyes and scoffs derisively, walking over to stand in front of Jongdae. "Of course we have plans." He steps back and gestures to the living room, where the couch is swathed in blankets and three bowls of popcorn are waiting on the table.

"It's _movie night_."

Jongdae just stands there, unable to do much more than open and close his mouth. Sehun rolls his eyes again and grabs hold of Jongdae's hand. The coat falls to the floor as he's dragged over to the couch and pushed down onto it.

He's left there while Sehun storms off down the hall. He manages to send a sorry text before Sehun returns, a sleepy Jongin trailing after him.

They exchange looks as Sehun sits Jongin down on the other side of the couch, then disappears into the kitchen. Jongdae points to the television screen and mouths _movie night_ as they hear cupboards opening and closing around the corner.

Sehun rounds the corner quickly, somehow holding three cups in his hands. He sets one down in front of each of the popcorn bowls and settles himself between the two confused men.

"Jongin, you have hot chocolate since I know you like it. Jongdae, you have cherry Pepsi." Sehun grimaces--Jongdae remembers that Sehun’s a Coke person. 

They both murmur quiet thank yous and Sehun seems pleased. His shoulders relax a bit, Jongdae notices. Jongin motions towards the dark tv screen and asks what they're going to be watching.

As an answer Sehun grabs the remote and turns the tv on, which lights up with the menu screen of an unfamiliar movie. "It's my favorite," he chirps, and presses play.

The movie starts and Sehun leans back, sandwiching himself between Jongdae and Jongin. Jongdae feels an arm settle over his shoulders, fingers squeezing his shoulder as a gesture of appreciation. He looks over at Jongin and sees Sehun's other arm over his shoulder. Delight swirls in Jongdae's stomach at the sight.

He'd really been worried about them getting along, especially since things with him and Sehun had moved so fast. Jongin and Sehun haven’t had a ton of time to adjust to each other yet. With a smile, Jongdae notes that Sehun is stroking the nape of Jongin's neck with his thumb. Pleased, he leans to rest his head on Sehun's shoulder and turns his attention to the movie.

 

/ / /

 

The movie comes to a close and Jongdae takes stock of the situation. Sehun is next to him pressing a tissue to his face and sobbing wholeheartedly; Jongin is on the end of the couch fast asleep. He decides not to move, waiting for Sehun to recover enough to see what he should do.

After about 3 loops of the dvd menu, Jongdae gives up and pats Sehun on the back. "Hey." He is honestly unsure why Sehun would be crying, the movie was a pretty typical romantic comedy. "What's wrong?"

Sehun sniffles for a bit before taking the tissue away from his face. "It's so _romantic_ , Jongdae." He pauses to sniffle again. "How are you _not_ crying?"

Jongdae shrugs, not trusting himself to keep from laughing if he opens his mouth.

"They went to the beach where they first met! _And he proposed! Jongdae!_ It's so sweet." He dissolves back into sobs again. Jongdae takes Sehun into his arms, and it's a bit difficult with the size difference, but he holds him there until he stops crying.

Jongin has managed to sleep through the entire debacle and most of the movie, but starts to wake up now. He flinches a bit when he sees Sehun crying, but Jongdae nods reassuringly and motions for him to go to bed. He shuffles off, stealing backwards glances with concern weighing on his face.

After Jongin leaves, Sehun heaves a deep breath and makes to sit up. Jongdae holds him still though, waiting. It doesn't seem like Sehun will be too forthcoming but he waits anyway.

His prediction comes true after an uncomfortable stretch of silence, broken only by Sehun's still-stuttering breathing. Jongdae gives in and asks as gently as he can manage. "What are you really crying about?"

And just as he expects, Sehun stiffens and tries to pull away again. He's been with Sehun long enough to know that he shouldn't let go. He flattens his palm on Sehun's back and makes small circles until they're both relaxed again. Sehun finally answers, voice low, "Why do you think?"

“Honestly?” Jongdae grips Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m not sure.”

Sehun smiles and shakes his head, but it’s not a good smile. It makes Jongdae’s stomach twist with worry.

“It’s because we can never be like that,” Sehun starts. “Nobody thinks that our relationship is romantic like that.” He’s starting to straighten up again and Jongdae lets him, wary.

“Nobody is gonna make a movie about people like us three. About… about people like me.”

Jongdae finally gets it just as Sehun stands and begins pacing in front of the television. The light from the screen looks eerie as it silhouettes Sehun’s cheekbones and reflects off the tears on his face. Something is building in his eyes and Jongdae isn’t sure what to do.

He settles on what’s worked before and stands, enveloping Sehun in a tight hug. (He wishes he was tall enough to tuck Sehun’s head under his chin, but that’s quite a pipe dream.)

“I’ll make a movie about trans men myself if I have to. I have enough experience on set to make something fairly decent.” Stroking a finger across Sehun’s cheek, he locks their eyes together. “And I definitely know enough about acting to teach you to be the star. Okay?” He punctuates the declaration with a delicate kiss and leans back to gauge the reaction.

Sehun is still upset, but he cracks a smile--a good one this time, one that makes Jongdae smile even bigger in return. He leans down to press his forehead against Jongdae’s.

“Okay. But only if we get a cheesy kiss scene. With the swelling orchestra and everything.” He thought for a second. “And Jongin has to be there too. He doesn’t have to kiss anyone though, I know he doesn’t like that.”

Jongdae grinned, happy about Sehun’s budding relationship with Jongin.

“Deal.”


End file.
